A light in the darkness
by Arlequine
Summary: Frustrée par la fin de l'épisode 4x10, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre version. JISBON amitié SPOILER S4 !


**Bonjour tout le Monde. Cela va faire quelques mois que je n'étais plus rentrer dans l'univers des fictions et je dois avouer que cela m'avait manqué. ^^' Ma fiction "Loup" j'ai bien sûr l'intention de la terminer mais me sentant un peu rouillée niveau écriture, j'ai décider de reprendre doucement en écrivant une petite One shot mais cette fois ci sur Mentalist ce qui est une première pour moi. ^^'  
**

**Cette histoire est ma version revisitée de la fin de l'épisode 4x10 qui personnellement m'a laissé vraiment sur ma fin. Elle sera surtout centrée sur jane et Lisbon mais dans une relation plutôt gros friendship (la romance je ne m'y suis pas encore risqué ;) Pour ce qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode je rajoute un mini résumé de l'épisode diffusé.  
**

_4x10 "Fugue un red"_** : Jane se fait attaquer et manque de finir noyé. Lisbon arrive heureusement à temps afin de le sortir de l'eau. A son réveil à l'hôpital, Lisbon se rend compte que le mentalist est victime d'amnésie il a oublié tout les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis neuf soit depuis le meurtre de sa femme et de sa fille. Durant l'épisode, on découvre un Jane vraiment différent. A la fin, il décide de quitter le CBI. Lisbon fait alors ce qu'elle pense être la seule solution afin de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire, elle le ramène dans sa maison où le meurtre de sa femme s'est déroulé afin l'espérait-elle que cela provoquerai un déclic.  
**

**Je souhaites vraiment m'améliorer alors je serai ravi de lire une petite trace de votre passage. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =) Je prend tout ce qui peut m'aider à écrire ou toute remarque. =)  
**

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. ;)  
**

* * *

**A light in the darkness**

- Venez faire un tour avec moi. Si vous voulez toujours partir après ça, vous le pourrez.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction affichant ce demi-sourire qui était sa marque de fabrique. Son ventre ne cessait de faire des loopings. Il sentait un flot d'émotions contradictoires se bousculer en lui, la peine, la peur, le désir … Une cascade de sensations qu'il tentait à sa manière de cacher aux autres, mettant toutes ces forces dans ce sourire si propre à lui qui semblait dire au monde « tout va bien ». Il serra juste un peu plus fort sa prise sur la jolie brune qui été à ses côtés, levant les yeux vers le visage de sa « future » ex patronne, s'apprêtant à lui lancer une petite pique qui était sa marque de fabrique, la voir lever les sourcils exaspérée par ce comportement qu'elle qualifiait d'enfantin. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir quand elle s'énervait contre lui !

Mais attend depuis quand se souvient-il de la façon de réagir de Lisbon ? Quelques images furtives lui traversèrent l'esprit, il n'eut pas guère le temps de les analyser. Celles-ci étaient brouillées telles des images d'une vielle télévision. Un instant il la voyait lui sourire, un autre moment le réprimander, une lueur de colère dans les yeux, les cheveux en bataille. A chaque fois il voyait son visage, voyant ses lèvres bouger sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

Il cligna des yeux tentant de revenir à la réalité. Son regard se fixa sur les deux prunelles vertes qui lui faisaient face. Il y lut de la détermination, une farouche obstination et surtout il distingua une certaine tristesse. Son départ lui semblait si dur que ça pour elle ? Les images qu'il avait vu auparavant dans son cerveau embrouillé, que signifiaient-elles ? Il la vit serrer imperceptiblement les poings, ses muscles se tendre, se préparer à partir. Mu par il ne savait quel instinct, il se détacha légèrement de son amante et se rapprocha de Lisbon, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il resta sur place une seconde attendant, il ouvrit la bouche mais fût couper par la jeune femme qui prit les devants.

- Suivez-moi

Elle lui tourna le dos. Il lui emboita le pas, ses yeux rivés sur les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme devant lui. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient suivi l'échange entre eux en silence, retenant leur souffle espérant un peu au fond d'eux que leur patronne réussirait à ramener Jane à la raison. Grace gardait les yeux rivés, les lèvres pincées sur les parois de l'ascenseur qui venaient juste de se refermer sur ses deux amis. Cho et Rigsby échangèrent un bref regard lourd de sens. Ils se doutaient de l'endroit où elle avait décidé d'emmener leur ami. Le docteur avait dit que l'amnésie dont souffrait Jane, partait du traumatisme qu'avait vécu Jane neuf ans auparavant.

Il restait au milieu de la pièce, chacun réfléchissant aux conséquences qu'entrainerait cette confrontation à la réalité du Mentaliste. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs réflexions par une voix. Ils sursautèrent leurs esprits reprenant corps avec la réalité. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du son. La jeune femme au milieu d'eux, semblait choquée, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les sourcils levés.

- Alors là c'est trop fort ! Il me plante là comme si j'étais un vulgaire porte manteau, vous avez vu ?

Elle dit cela tout en tournant la tête vers le reste de l'équipe encore sur place, leur lançant un regard incrédule, attendant que quelqu'un lui réponde par la positive mais ces derniers restaient muets. Elle farfouilla dans son sac continuant à pester contre cet « imbécile » de Patrick qui l'avait royalement ignoré. Elle releva finalement les yeux, elle vit que les autres n'avaient pas bronchés leurs regards s'étant à nouveau reportés vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Irritée elle fusilla du regard l'équipe et tourna les talons d'un pas rapide, prenant les escaliers sans rien ajouter plus.

Les autres restèrent ainsi figés avant que Cho ne se décide à bouger. Il baissa la tête quelques instants puis se tourna vers ses amis qui semblait reprendre pied. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant de se diriger chacun vers leurs bureaux respectifs dans un silence quasi religieux, se replongeant dans de vieux rapports, même si leurs pensées restaient quoi qu'il arrive tourné vers leurs collègues et amis.

Il la suivait comme son ombre, lui posant des questions sur l'endroit dans lequel elle l'amenait, tentant les petites piques, les compliments, mais cette dernière restait de marbre, lui répondant qu'il saurait quand ils seraient sur place. Il avait repris son masque de clown, son sourire était revenu même s'il était légèrement crispé.

Elle poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture réfléchissant encore à ce qu'elle allait faire. Etait-ce une bonne idée de l'emmener là-bas ? Comment réagiras-t-il ? Est-ce que la mémoire lui reviendra ? Elle avait peur. Elle n'osait se l'avouer mais une boule commençait à se former dans son ventre. Elle tenta de chasser ses pensées noires pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Elle essaya de se persuader que ce qu'elle allait faire était la seule solution qu'elle avait pour retrouver le Jane qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Ils entrèrent dans le SUV de la jeune femme. Le silence avait repris sa place entre eux, alourdissant l'atmosphère. Ils semblaient s'être arrêtés de respirer de peur de troubler cet instant. Il était perdu dans ses pensées les yeux fixés sur la route. Elle osa jeter un regard sur lui avant de se reporter sur les voitures qui les précédaient. Ils roulèrent ainsi durant les quinze minutes que dura le trajet.

Elle coupa le contact et se tourna vers son passager qui sans un mot descendit de la voiture et claqua la portière. Il leva les yeux vers l'immense bâtisse qui s'élevait devant lui, fouillant dans son subconscient une quelconque information sur ce lieu qui selon Lisbon devait lui faire changer d'avis.

Ainsi donc cette maison était la sienne lui appris-t-elle. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Après qu'il lui eut donné ses clefs, elle ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur non sans une certaine appréhension.

La maison semblait froide, vide de vie. Les murs d'un jaune ocre orné de tableaux rappelait qu'autrefois il y avait eu de la vie et gens. Tout était rangé à la perfection. En se rapprochant du buffet de l'entrée, il aperçut qu'une mince couche de poussière recouvrait celui-ci ainsi que le reste des objets disposés dans la pièce. Cet endroit semblait être à l'abandon depuis pas mal de temps. Comment se pouvait-il que ce soit chez lui ? On dirait une maison fantôme. Pourtant … il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine comme s'il réagissait à l'unisson avec cet endroit sans vie, comme si de la maison se rappelait de sa présence et reprenait corps. Son regard s'attarda devant la baie vitrée du salon où trônait une bicyclette rose pour enfant avec des pompons au niveau du guidon et un petit panier à l'avant. Son regard détailla l'engin et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi le rire d'un enfant lui parvint aux oreilles mais le son semblait comme assourdi.

Un frisson involontaire lui parcourut l'échine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il dégluti difficilement, tentant de garder un visage neutre, refusant de montrer ses émotions à celle qui l'accompagnait. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle était restée sur le palier de l'entrée, attendant qu'il la rejoigne, ce qu'il fit. Elle entreprit de monter l'escalier, chacun de ses pas faisant craquer le bois des marches. Dans ce silence religieux, le son de leurs chaussures semblait comme amplifié. Ils arrivèrent ainsi sur un pallier d'où débouchait deux portes, une en face de lui et une sur sa gauche. Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Lisbon. Il la vit le regarder avec tristesse et appréhension, les lèvres pincées, les yeux plissés. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci grinça sur ses gonds comme si elle n'avait été ouverte depuis longtemps.

Il leva les yeux détaillant petit à petit la pièce qui s'étalait devant lui. Un lit posé à même le sol puis le mur. Un mur blanc et banal en apparence si ce n'était ce dessin rouge, un smiley souriant plus exactement. Et là ce fût le black-out …

Sa respiration se coupa, l'oxygène ne souhaitant plus rentrer dans ses poumons. Devant ses yeux grands ouverts une foule d'image défilait avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Des images, des souvenirs des neufs ans passés. La pièce face lui se changea, des meubles apparurent. Un grand lit deux places trônait en son centre, une chambre d'amoureux comme il en existe partout, si ce n'était le corps de sa femme étendue sur l'édredon, couvert de sang. L'image se figea quelques instants sur ses rétines. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une seconde image se superposa à la première. Celle d'une fillette aux bouclettes blondes allongée sur un lit aux draps roses. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait mais la vision de l'énorme tâche rouge qui s'étendait sur le corps et le lit ne laissait pas de doute.

Cette image s'imprima sur sa rétine, celle qui le hantait toute les nuits depuis près de neuf ans. Elle était revenue dans son esprit avec une telle violence et une telle précision, tous les détails était présents, le visage de sa femme, les yeux grands ouverts, figés dans une expression de peur et de douleur, ses long cheveux bruns encadrant sa tête tel un linceul. Et puis sa fille, sa chère et tendre Charlotte-Anne, si petite, si fragile, son visage pâle figé pour l'éternité, les yeux obstinément fermés.

Il resta ainsi figé devant l'embrasure de cette porte, sous le regard triste et inquiet de sa partenaire qui ne savait comment réagir. Il semblait englué dans ses vieux souvenirs incapables de sans défaire, incapable de reprendre corps avec la réalité, sa respiration coupée.

Quand elle le vit tanguer, elle se rapprocha rapidement de lui et posa sa main sur le bras du consultant espérant sans doute lui faire retrouver ses esprits ou bien tout simplement lui signifier qu'elle était là.

Les flashs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête tel le tambour d'une machine à laver. Il semblait plongé dans une autre dimension comme si son cerveau trop brutalement mis devant le fait accompli de ses neufs ans oubliés, refusait de fonctionner. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son bras, une main douce et ferme. Son cerveau sembla réagir à cette sensation commençant lentement à reprendre pied, les images s'estompant légèrement.

Il l'entendit l'appeler par son nom sa voix résonant dans sa tête comme un écho lointain. La bile remontant le long de gorge, les yeux le piquant de plus en plus, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de refouler tout se remonter à la surface. La douleur vive qu'il ressentit et le mince filet de sang qui s'écoula du bord de ses lèvres lui permit de reprendre momentanément le contrôle de son corps. Il posa sa main sur le chambranle de la porte tentant de se ternir comme il le pouvait. Ses jambes semblait cotonneuses, incapables de soutenir son poids. Le manque d'oxygène commençant à avoir des effets sur lui, les images qui ne cessaient d'apparaître dans son cerveau furent bientôt remplacées par le grand noir. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et se retrouva au sol avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle avait senti le changement qui s'opérait dans le corps de son ami. Ainsi lorsqu'elle le vit fermer les yeux et tanguer, elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule du consultant et l'accompagna dans sa chute. Elle continua à l'appeler tentant de le faire réagir. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Voir son ami dans un tel état de détresse lui brisait le cœur surtout en sachant qu'elle était responsable de son état. Elle examina son visage, la pâleur de celui-ci couplé au sang qui s'égrainait de sa bouche. Elle ne sentait plus sa poitrine se gonfler à chaque respiration ce qui l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Ses appels désespérés semblaient vains. Elle fit la seule chose alors auquel elle pensait. Elle le gifla …

Ce fut le déclic, comme si après avoir plongé sous l'eau quelqu'un venait de le remonter à la surface. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et prit une grande goulée d'air. Les yeux écarquillés, il prit quelques instants afin de reprendre son souffle. Il se retourna enfin vers la personne accroupie à ses côtés. Les yeux légèrement embués, il porta son regard sur celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, dans son regard il pût y lire de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude, de la culpabilité. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi. Elle lui tenant toujours le bras, de peur qu'il ne parte à nouveau. Durant ces instants, d'autres souvenirs lui refluèrent en tête. Des images de ses amis, leurs visages souriants, leurs rires résonnants à ses oreilles et surtout son visage à elle, son sourire, ses yeux si verts. Les souvenirs de ces neuf années passées en leur compagnie, se répercutèrent dans sa tête. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début lui montèrent aux yeux, embuant son regard. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer devant elle, il n'arrivait pas à se livrer, comme s'il s'interdisait tout démonstration de faiblesse en public. Il avait gardé tout ça au fond de lui depuis toutes ses années s'interdisant de dévoiler aux gens qui l'entourait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il baissa la tête mais elle ne sembla pas décidée à rompre le contact avec lui. Elle lui prit alors le menton et lui releva la tête. Alors contre toute attente, elle fit quelque chose qui le surpris. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre elle. Ne sachant comment réagir, l'esprit encore perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, il resta là sans bouger, les bras le long du corps, la tête enfouie dans le cou et les cheveux de Lisbon, sentant son souffle chaud au creux de son épaule.

Elle l'avait senti se raidir lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi démonstratives mais les circonstances l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Voir son ami dans un tel état de détresse lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle espérait faire passer toute sa compassion et son soutien à travers ce geste. Après quelques instants, elle le sentit se ramollir entre ses bras. Laissant doucement redescendre la pression qui s'était accumulée en lui, il sentit les larmes qu'il avait longtemps retenu se déverser sur son visage à vitesse croissante d'abord une larme puis deux puis trois, il tenta de les contenir, fermant fortement les yeux. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main caresser son dos de haut en bas frôlant sa peau avec douceur.

Elle ne savait que lui dire, les mots dans une telle situation lui semblaient obsolètes. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les relations humaines et encore plus dans ce genre de situation. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée dans les bras de cet Homme, encore moins le voir dans un tel état de tristesse. Elle avait réagi à l'instinct, faisant fi de sa retenue. Elle savait qu'il se retenait, malgré la légère humidité qu'elle sentait sur ces cheveux, elle entendait le cœur de son ami battre à une vitesse folle, sa respiration se saccader. Elle fit alors un geste qui lui parût presque déplacé sur le coup, elle lui caressa le dos.

N'y tenant plus, les larmes passèrent la barrière de ses yeux et se déversèrent sur son visage et se perdirent dans la chevelure de la brune. Les sanglots de douleur lui montèrent dans la gorge. Il leva alors ses bras et les enroula autour de la jeune femme. Et lui rendit son étreinte, se raccrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage l'empêchant de replonger dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, personne ne parla laissant la pression retomber. Elle attendit que ses sanglots s'éteignissent, que ses larmes se tarissent, ne desserrant à aucun moment son étreinte. Au bout de quelques temps, elle le sentit commencer à se calmer, les larmes se firent moins présentes. Elle se détacha alors légèrement de lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Des yeux bouffis lui firent face quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, il sentit les dernières vagues de douleur se perdre dans les prunelles vertes, la douleur et la peine s'atténuant petit à petit. Il se leva alors avec précaution s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte n'étant pas encore bien sûr de son équilibre et se retrouva debout. La jeune femme fit de même.

Elle lui lança un sourire timide auquel il répondit en y mettant toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Un sourire franc et vrai qu'elle avait tant attendu ces derniers jours, la rassurant légèrement par la même occasion. Il se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, appréciant le moment. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura.

- Merci Teresa.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Sur le coup elle ne sut comment réagir. Le suivre ? Le laisser seul ? Elle opta pour la seconde solution. Il avait besoin d'être seul quelques temps pour faire le point et elle le comprenait. Elle espérait juste que la décision de l'amener ici eut été une bonne idée. L'avenir le lui dirait.

**The end**


End file.
